


#DerekFromCheesecakeFactory

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesecake Factory AU, Home From School, Human AU, M/M, art imitates life, meet cute?, sort of, this really happened, waiter!Derek, we all know the struggle of hot waiters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: The gang is back in town for the holiday weekend so they decide to go to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner before they all split ways again. Of course the waiter is a reincarnated god and of course Lydia has to make Stiles look like a fool. It wouldn't be a reunion without it.or the Cheesecake Factory AU no one even knew was a possibility.





	#DerekFromCheesecakeFactory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts), [LacrimaDraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/gifts).



> So I was having dinner with [Katie,](http://mspennycrumb.tumblr.com/) [Angie,](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/) and [Steff](http://lacrimadraconis.tumblr.com/) after HowlerCon and the waiter was hot. This really happened and somehow it became a Sterek AU. Details of the evening changed for the sake of fanfiction, but for the most part this really happened. Gotta love my friends :)
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If there are any huge mistakes let me know.

The restaurant wasn’t crowded, so they get seated pretty quickly. Scott, Lydia, and Allison all got into town for the holiday weekend. Lydia flew in all the way from MIT, which Stiles didn’t fully understand because it was such a long way to fly for a few days. Nonetheless, he’s happy that she is here. It’s been a couple years since they graduated high school and separated ways, so having his best friends in one place for a while is among the best feelings in the world. 

The four of them are lead to their table, a booth in between two other booths that have people already seated in them. 

“Here you go guys. Your server will be right with you,” The hostess said, a feisty blonde who looked a little over dressed to be walking around a restaurant. Her heels were impossibly high for a place with such slippery floors, Lydia compliments her on it before she turns away and struts back to the hostess station. 

“I’m going to go to the restroom real quick,” Allison says as she sets her purse down into the booth opposite Stiles. 

“I’ll go with you,” Lydia announces, keeping her promise to the girl code. Lydia puts her own purse on Stiles’ side of the booth. 

“Me too,” Scott says. They had been in the car a while. Beacon Hills is by no means big enough to have it’s own Cheesecake Factory, so they had to go to the city, which was about an hour away. 

“Cool, drink orders?” Stiles asks, he needed to pee too, but the waiter would probably be confused coming to an empty table. They tell their drink orders and make their way to the restrooms. 

Stiles settles in next to Lydia’s bag, opening the menu on the table, trying to decide if he wants to eat something small so he can chow down on cheesecake or risk filling up on food and skip the cheesecake. 

“Hello I’m Derek, and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?” A voice comes from the end of the table. Stiles’ eyes linger on the menu before finally looking up to tell the waiter their drink orders. 

“Yeah, I’ll have a-” the watier is the most beautiful man Stiles has ever seen. His beard looks soft, but the jaw under it looks like it could cut glass. The uniform he’s wearing looks like it is straining over the muscles that are under it, and his apron looks like it is slung too low. His eyes are hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, but that doesn’t take away the beauty of them. Their green-hazel color is dimmed by the horrible lighting in here, yet, they still look amazing. (Seriously Cheesecake Factory, is it too much trouble to turn on the lights when you have god reincarnations working here?)

Images of them walking through the park holding hands, their wedding, raising kids, and sitting in an old folks home flash in Stiles mind. 

“Do you need a minute?” The waiter asks, holding his little black notepad in his hands waiting for an answer. It’s painstakingly obvious that this guy is out of his league, so he puts his attraction on the back burner and gets with the program. 

“Oh, umm. Sorry, lost my train of thought. I’ll have a Coke, she’ll have a Diet Coke. On that side it’s an iced tea, and another Coke. They went to the bathroom, so they’ll be back in a bit,” Stiles doesn’t know why he felt the need to explain that, but anything to keep the guy at the table for a little longer. 

“Okay,” he’s jotting down the drink orders into the notepad, “I’ll get those out for you right away.” He walks away and it takes a new level of willpower for Stiles not to look back as he walks away. 

The menu in this place is massive, so he starts filing through it trying to find the one thing that sounds more appetizing over everything else. His friends get back, Scott and Allison scoot into their side of the booth, and Stiles gets up to let Lydia slide in next to him. They all converse as they look over the menu and making deals of trying each other's food. 

Derek brings their drinks, and sets them all on the table and asks if they’re ready to order, which they are. One by one they go around the table ordering their food and passing the menus Derek. 

Now, Stiles considers himself surrounded by America’s hottest people, so it’s completely normal that none of them even flinch at Derek’s hottness. Derek gets all their orders down and announces that it’ll be out soon. He smiles and Stiles feels like his heart is going to explode. The four of them break into the conversation. 

The conversations end up splitting a little bit, Allison whispering something into Scott’s ear like the young lovers they are. Lydia talks about how different the New England area is compared to Beacon Hills and California in general. Eventually, even that conversations dulls since Stiles can’t really contribute his own anecdotes since he never left Beacon Hills. 

Finally he decides to admit, “the watier is cute.”

Lydia, being the fierce take-no-shit woman she is says, “you should say something to him,” while nonchalantly taking a sip of her Diet Coke. 

“Ha! No! Did you see how stupidly handsome that guy is and how utterly average looking I am? I can’t just tell an actual Calvin Klein model I think he’s hot,” and because the world hates him, Derek walks up right at that moment to deliver their food. 

Stiles goes instantly red in the face. If Derek heard any of what they were saying, he didn’t act like it, and set the appropriate food in front of it’s owner. “Is there anything else I can get you before I leave?” 

“Nope! I think we’re good. Thank you!” Stiles tries to shoo him away before Lydia decides to take his little crush on the waiter. 

“Okay, you all enjoy your meal,” he smiles and walks away. 

There is no reason to be embarrassed, but Stiles can feel his face growing hot again. They all start eating, picking food off of each other’s plates and commenting on how seriously good this place is. 

“If you don’t say something I will,” she threatens. She  _ threatens. _

“Oh God, please don’t.” Scott and Allison just sit on the other side of the table, enjoying the humiliation Stiles is about to endure. Stiles sees Derek come into his peripheral vision, cleaning to booth behind them now that the people have left. 

“Excuse me, Derek,” she calls out, her hand in the air. Derek looks and nods as he approaches the table. “I just wanted to let you know-”

“We need refills! Refills all around please!” Stiles holds up his now empty glass to show Derek that they are indeed need of refills. 

“Okay, I’ll bring those right out,” Derek says and starts to turn away. 

“Actually, I just wanted to say that you’re very cute,” Lydia finishes and Stiles tries to be normal even though all he really wants to do is melt into the vinyl seats. 

“Oh,” Derek seems to be caught off guard because his own cheeks flush a little bit. “Thank you. I’ll get your drinks.” He smiles and looks down to the ground as he walks away. 

“What the fuck Lydia? Why would you do that?” Stiles had to work very hard not to flail in his seat. 

“Calm down Stilinski. He didn’t know it was you who thinks he’s attractive. Plus, you need to get laid.”

Stiles’ brain short circuits a little bit, Scott is laughing on the other side of the table. 

“How am I supposed to get laid if he thinks you think he’s attractive? How does that help me?” Stiles shoves his fork into his mouth.

“He’s not my type. He  _ is _ your type though. You should just go for it, you never know until you try.” On a base level Stiles knows she’s right.

Within a few seconds, Derek reappears with a tray full of new glasses for everyone. The table grows awkwardly silent between them, as soon as the new glasses are on the table and the empty ones are picked up, he leaves. The meal is drawing to a close, and they ask for boxes and order their cheesecake. 

Once their cheesecake gets delivered it suddenly feels like the the only thing they can talk about is Stiles’ attraction to the waiter. Lydia loudly proclaiming she can’t wait to tweet out ‘#derekfromcheesecakefactory’ and then pulls her phone out to do just that. Scott and Allison seem like they are trying to be supportive, but they don’t seem to try to stop Lydia on her twitter spree. 

“It’ll just be like Alex from Target!” She says, “hashtag Derek from Cheesecake Factory. Hashtag he’s his type. Hashtag otp five-ever!” The tweets are being written out as she’s saying it. Allison’s eyes go wide, and Scott starts to cover his mouth but his shoulders give away his laugh. 

“Shut up Lydia! I can’t just ask him out! He’s so hot and I live an hour away! How would we date if we live far apart?” Stiles says and Allison’s face goes stock still and she just points above Stiles’s head. 

Derek’s head was popping up over the back of the booth back. Fuck. 

Stiles didn’t know his face could get any redder. He really just wants to go back home and never come back to this restaurant ever again. Derek must not have heard anything because he finishes cleaning the booth and leaves the area. 

“He didn’t hear that right? Please tell me he didn’t hear that,” Stiles gets another bite of Cheesecake into his mouth before he buries his head in his hands on the table. 

“He heard it all,” Derek’s voice comes from the edge of the table. Stiles looks up to see him standing there, a smile on his face and looking directly at Stiles. “And he goes to school an hour away and only works weekends,” he sets the bill on the table and walks away with nothing more to say. 

Stiles grabs the bill and everyone puts their card in for Credit Card Roulette. Stiles does see that Derek wrote a phone number down on the bottom of the ticket. Stiles copies it into his phone and sees he has twitter notifications telling him Lydia mentioned him in several tweets. 

They explain to Derek they’re playing credit card Roulette and Lydia has to pay for the meal, which is karma at it’s finest if Stiles does say so himself. 

All Stiles is really concerned about now is getting the fuck out of there before Lydia all out proposes to Derek on his behalf. Stiles is the first one out the door, knowing his face has been the same shade of red for the past 10 minutes of them trying to leave the restaurant without another word to Derek. 

Everyone follows soon after, presumably after the bill is settled. Scott and Allison interlock arms and walk to the car with their to go boxes in Scott’s empty hand. 

“Oh Stiles, calm down. It was just a bit of fun, you’re probably never going to see that dude again.” She says in her singsong voice taking Stiles’ arm into hers. 

“Yeah, that’s what you think,” he shows her the number he got off of the ticket. 

Again, because the universe hates him, behind him he hears someone call “Miss Martin!” They turn around and see Derek running to them with a purse, Lydia’s purse. 

“You are insufferable,” he says to her and Lydia looks at him and smiles a devious smile. 

“You’ll thank me later,” she whispers to Stiles then turns to Derek. “Oh my gosh! How could I forget my purse! Thanks so much Derek!” She lets go of Stiles’ arm and approaches Derek and gets her bag. 

“Haha, no problem. I’m glad I was able to catch you before you left,” Derek says, though he’s not looking at Lydia, he’s looking at Stiles. 

“Well thank you so much. I don’t know how I could repay you!” And in that moment, Stiles knows exactly how she is going to repay him. “Oh I know! Stiles come here.” She turns around and raises his eyebrows at Stiles over her shoulder.

Stiles hates his life. 

He also has no choice. He takes a few steps, closing the space between them. 

“Stiles, as you know this is Derek. Derek this is my best friend Stiles. Converse!” She claps her hands and turns on her heels to meet Scott and Allison near the car. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” They both greet each other at the same time and take a moment before they both speak at the same time again. 

“So I’m sorry about my comments earlier.”

“I get off in an hour.”

“What?” Stiles asks, because he doesn’t know if he heard what he thought he heard. 

“I uh- I get off in an hour? I know you just ate, but would you maybe like to catch a movie or something?” It’s hard to see in the dark, but Derek’s face is a little flushed. 

The questions sets Stiles back a little bit because Derek, the insanely hot waiter Derek, asked him out. Him. Stiles Stilinski. Out. On a date. 

“I uhhh-” his hand goes up to his hair, rubbing through the longer bits at the front. “I’d love to.” His stomach feels like it’s gonna fall out of his ass, but in a good way. Suddenly he remembers that he and his friends carpooled here. “Oh shit. I can’t.”

Derek face falls a little bit and it nearly breaks Stiles’ heart. 

“Not because I don’t want to. I really,  _ really _ want to, but I carpooled with my friends and they have early flights out tomorrow. Rain check?”

“You got my number from the ticket?”

“Yes?” 

“Then rain check,” Stiles expected Derek to turn and go back to work, but instead, he surges forward and pecks a kiss onto Stiles’ lips. Stiles is surprised by it, but he can’t help but feel sad when Derek backs off. “Call me,” he winks,  _ he fucking winks,  _ and turns to go back inside. 

Stiles is having trouble computing what is going on, and it takes Lydia physically closing his mouth to bring him back to life. 

“See, told you. You should just go for it.” She says and starts dragging Stiles to the car. 

 

Stiles doesn’t even wait until the morning to text Derek and schedule their movie date for the following day. Derek promises to bring cheesecake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what did you think? Was my utter humilation by my friends worth this fic? Of course it was! Also, for those of you wondering, I didn't get the waiter's number because I live in Texas and this happened in New Jersey. Though I would have loved to, he was my type. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think! Come chill with me on [tumblr.](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
